


control

by CapriciousCrab



Series: bingo 2019 [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Established Relationship, Grinding, Kink Discovery, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-24 09:22:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CapriciousCrab/pseuds/CapriciousCrab
Summary: Dan takes control... and Phil likes it





	control

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the PFF Bingo 2019
> 
> prompt: dry humping

The best kinds of days, Dan thinks to himself, have to include video games and takeaway.

He and Phil are bunched together on the sofa, tossing insults between bouts of laughter as they battle each other in a heated round of Mario Kart. There's a lazy Sunday stretching ahead of them and a long list of chores at stake and neither man wants to lose. Suddenly Dan swears and starts mashing the buttons on his controller frantically.

“No. NO! Oh my god, Phil, you little fucker- ” 

Phil laughs as he zooms ahead of Dan in the game, and it has Dan gritting his teeth in frustration. A minute later and he's watching Phil’s character cross the finish line. He throws his controller onto the table with a groan of defeat, which wrings another laugh from Phil.

“Ooh, bad luck, Danny boy.” Phil mocks in a singsong voice. He tugs at one of Dan's curls that had flopped over onto his forehead and gives him an exaggerated sad face. “Guess it’s just not your day.”

“Oh, shut up,” Dan grumps, elbowing Phil lightly in the side. “I hate taking out the trash; you’re so fucking messy!”

“_ You’re _ taking the trash- ”

“No. Don’t you dare sing.”

“You are _ trash- _”

Dan narrows his eyes as he angles his body towards Phil. Face lit by a huge grin, Phil wiggles a mock victory dance from his place on the sofa as he sings and Dan wants to wipe that smug look right off of his face. 

“Phil, I swear to god if you don’t stop- ”

“_ I’m _ not trash- oof!”

Dan launches himself at Phil and tumbles him onto his back, pressing them together from chest to thigh. He lets his weight settle over Phil as they sink deeper into the cushions and smirks down into Phil's laughing face.

“Not singing anymore, are you?” Dan sneers playfully, resting his chin in the center of Phil's chest.

“Ugh, you're crushing my lungs. Get off!” Phil huffs. He lets out a breathless giggle as he tries to roll himself off of the sofa to no avail. 

He then tries to twist out from beneath Dan but his wiry strength is no match for Dan's solid frame and heavier body. Phil's hands come up to push against his shoulders but Dan easily takes Phil's slender wrists into his hands, jerking them above Phil's head to press them down against the sofa, keeping him pinned beneath him.

"Hmmm. Can't sing, can't move. Whatcha gonna do now, bub?" 

Moving a bit to shift some of his weight off of Phil's chest, Dan hooks his feet around Phil's ankles and makes space for himself between Phil's legs.

“Dan!”

Phil sucks in a breath when Dan slots himself between his thighs. He squirms again and tries to yank free of Dan's hold, but Dan presses him even further into the cushions. Phil bucks up in an attempt to throw him off and that's when Dan feels it.

Phil's hard. Not a semi that could be explained away by their little tussle on the couch but proper hard; long and thick beneath his joggers. He looks down at Phil and sees that his face has gone pink, a delicate flush cresting his cheekbones as his breath escapes in shallow pants. 

“Oh, so that's the way of it then?” Dan murmurs as he brings his mouth to Phil's ear. “You _ like _this.”

Phil’s eyes seem comically wide as he gives his head a nervous little shake. “W-what? I don't know what you mean. Dan- ”

Dan rocks his hips into Phil's, sliding their bodies together, and it has Phil's eyes falling shut on a quiet moan. Delighted, he does it again, pressing down a bit harder on Phil's arms and watches the way Phil's head tips back in surrender.

Dan feels heady with this newfound discovery, arousal filling his veins and thickening his cock. He nips at Phil's pale throat before moving to nibble at his fat bottom lip, his hips moving as he grinds down. 

“Oh, I think you know exactly what I mean. You like this, don’t you? My body holding you down as I take control.”

“I-I don't… I'm not…” Phil gives up trying to talk as his mouth chases Dan's for a deeper kiss, his cheeks flaming a brighter red.

“Mmm, I think you do. I think you want more.” 

Pressing their lips together Dan starts moving his hips in earnest, fucking himself against Phil's body. He’s dimly aware of how ridiculous this should be; the two of them dry-humping on the sofa like teenagers but Phil feels so good beneath him, his breathy grunts and whimpers driving Dan crazy. 

Pulling his mouth away, he tightens his fingers around Phil's wrists a bit more and leans down until he can feel Phil's warm breath panting against his face. Phil looks dazed, his eyes hazy with a mix of desire and embarrassment. 

Dan lets a smirk cover his face as he whispers in Phil's ear. “I think you want me to just _ take _it. Is that what you want, Phil?”

“Oh god, yes!” Phil says desperately. “I want it! I- oh!” 

His back arches when he comes, Dan's name a breathless sigh that escapes his lips. Feeling Phil's cock pulse beneath him and watching him fall apart is enough to bring Dan off, his hips stuttering as he rubs his cock into the warm mess dampening his pants. He buries his face in Phil's throat and lets his body relax, releasing Phil's wrists before rolling them onto their sides. He feels heavy and loose, and Dan could happily drift off to sleep right now but as he strokes his hand up and down Phil's back he's confused by the tension he feels there.

Phil is quiet and stiff next to him, a flush high on his cheekbones and eyes still tightly closed. Concerned, Dan traces a finger over Phil's cheek only to snatch it back when Phil flinches away. 

“Phil?” he asks softly, his stomach twisting anxiously. “What's wrong? Did I- Did you not…?”

He can't seem to get the words out, terrified now that he'd misread everything and forced Phil into a situation that he wasn't exactly comfortable with. Dan slowly brushes the hair back from Phil's forehead, relieved when Phil leans into his hand and opens his eyes. 

“Fuck… I'm sorry, Phil. I thought you liked it,” Dan whispers but Phil shakes his head at him.

“No, it wasn't you! I'm sorry. I didn't mean- I just didn't know...” Phil sighs and scrubs his hands over his face before moving closer, tucking himself against Dan's chest. “I'm sorry I freaked out. You didn't do anything that I didn't want you to do.”

“Are you sure?" Dan asks quietly. "Because you’re sending me some pretty mixed signals here, Phil, and I’m starting to get a little freaked out myself.” 

Phil lifts his head from Dan’s chest and plants a kiss on his chin. “I did like it. I just didn’t _ expect _to like it, you know? It’s a little embarrassing.”

“Wait, why are you embarrassed? You liked it. I liked it. What is there to be embarrassed about?” 

He’s not trying to play dumb, he truly doesn’t understand why Phil is all red-faced and squirmy. As far as Dan’s concerned it had been sexy and hot. He’d liked the feel of pining Phil beneath him and taking control and judging by Phil’s reaction, he’d liked it too. 

He rubs Phil’s back lightly, squeezing the tension from his neck and shoulders. He plays with the freshly shaved hair above Phil’s ear, smiling when Phil shivers as Dan’s finger grazes his earlobe. Phil’s becoming more pliant and relaxed, and Dan feels some of his own tension fade when Phil finally speaks. 

“I liked feeling helpless,” Phil admits quietly. “I liked not having to think about anything but what you were doing to me and what you were forcing me to feel.”

Dan can’t help his flinch. “Do you feel like I forced you into something you weren’t ready for? You know I would never- “

Phil’s shaking his head before Dan can even get the words out. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said forced, that's not the right word. I liked being held down by you and made to come. Maybe I wasn’t ready for it, but that’s only because I didn’t know it was something that I would like. But I know that I want to do it again sometime. But only if you’re into it,” he hurries to add.

Dan snorts out a laugh and buries his face in Phil’s hair. “Phil, you just made me come in my pants. I’m pretty sure I’m into it,” he says with a smirk. “Feeling your body struggle against mine, knowing it was making you hard? That was really fucking hot.”

Phil wiggles against him and Dan’s tempted to roll them over and do it all again. But they’re both a sweaty, sticky mess and he desperately wants a shower, so he gives Phil’s ass a soft smack and nudges him up. 

“Come on, let’s go shower. I feel gross,” Dan says. He watches Phil stand and stretch before giving him a sultry look beneath his lashes. 

“Why don’t you come and make me?” Phil taunts over his shoulder as he heads down the hall.

So he does.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> You can like and reblog [here](https://capriciouscrab.tumblr.com/post/187828383310/control-rating-m-word-count-15k-summary-dan) if you enjoyed it. 
> 
> Stop by and say hello!


End file.
